Ben 10 Omni-Aliens War
Overview Ben 10 Omni-Aliens War is a series by Elghin Hebrado , and it is co-written by Elghin Hebrado. It was created on January 26,2014. It follows Ben Tennyson who have the Master Control as they now have changed the world.. ( 15 year old few weeks after AF and 20 year old few years after Omniverse ) Gwen and Kevin returned to the team. and Rook Blanko have left the team to become a Plumber. Characters= Main Heroes Ben Tennyson ( 15 and 20 year old ) Gwen Tennyson ( 15 and 20 year old ) Kevin Levin ( 16 and 21 year old ) Mindy Tennyson ( 15 and 20 year old ) Recurring Heroes Ben 10,000 Kenny Tennyson Gwendolyn Tennyson Kai Green-Tennyson Ben 23 Ben 35 Ben 30 Rook Blanko Rook Family Sandra Tennyson Carl Tennyson Max Tennyson Verdona Tennyson Lucy Mann-Tennyson Camille Mann-Tennyson Joel Tennyson-Mann Mann Family Frank Tennyson Lily Tennyson Gordon Tennyson Betty Jean Tennyson Kenneth Tennyson Vera Tennyson Chris Tennyson Randy Tennyson Marta Tennyson Natalie Tennyson Bluckic Driba Plumbers Plumbers's Kids Mr. Levin Ms. Levin Katie Levin Juile Yamamoto Mr.Yamamoto Ms.Yamamoto Jack Yamamoto Prince Grica/King Princess Grieca/Queen Red and Hope( Albedo and Charmaster ) The ABC Family Villains Albedo (Netural) Dr.Animo DNAliens Eon Vilgax Charmaster (Netural) Hex ZS'Skyar Malware Kyhber Dr.Psychobos Attea Argit (Netural) The Vreedles Family The Numbers Family Raff PBTH (Netural) The Forever Knights The Circus Freak Trio Milleous Techadons Eon's Servent Eon Liam Bubble Helmet Fistima Solid Pugg Darkstar/Michael M. Vulkanus Sunder Rojo Rojo's Gang Elena Validus Billy Billions Sunny Tennyson (Netural) William Haragune Zombozo Aggregor Lord Transyl Kuphulu Dr.Vicktor The Mummy Lebosiwolf. The Twin Knights The Knight Ninja Rat Giana Toto Tata Gate Catre Vigxia Carter Bats Fistrick/Fistrick's Gang. Aliens Omnitrix-Mark 1-40: Wildmutt Four Arms Grey Matter XLR8 Upgrade Diamondhead Ripjaws Stinkfly Ghostfreak Heatblast Cannobolt Wildvine Frankstrike Snare-Oh Biltziwolfer Upchucks Ditto Eye Guy Way Big Feedback Articuguna Buzzshock Spitter Eon Echo Echo Brainstorm Alien X Goop Humungousaur Jetray Spidermonkey Swarpfire Chromastone Big Chill Nanomech Lodestar Rath Water Hazard Terraspin NRG Armdrillo AmpFiban Jury Rigg Clockwork Chamalien Fasttrack Eatle Bloxx Gravattack Feedback Ball Weevil Crashhopper Shockquatch Kicking Hawk Astrodactyl Walktrout Pesky Dust Molestache The Worst Bullfrag Gutrot Whapire Atomix Topick Sandbox Shellhead Snakepit Benwater Benlava Hot Alien Cold Alien Rock Losma Ultimate Forms Ult. Humungousaur Ult. Swarpfire Ult. Spidermonkey Ult. Cannobolt Ult. Big Chill Ult. Echo Echo Ult. Wildmutt Ult. Way Big Ult. Ben ( Grey Matter ) Ult. Articaguna Ult. Gravattack Ult. Bloxx Ult. Water Hazard Ult. Hot Alien Ult. Cold Alien Ult. Spitter Ult. XLR8 Ult. Buzzshock Ult. Chonestone Ult. Jetray Ult. Rath Ult. Diamondhead Season Season 1 Jan 2015 Season 2 Feb 2015 Season 3 Mar 2015 Season 4 Apr 2015 Season 5 May 2015 Theme Song 15 and 20 year old Ben looking at their Omnitrix and turning 15 year old into Big Chill and 20 year old into Jury Rigg Gwen and Kevin fighting with Vilgax and kicking and punching each others. Characters looked to Villains and Ben yelled at "GO!" Albedo yelled "NOW!" 15 AND 20 year old's Aliens. They fighting after defeating them. they standing and looking to you. Ben 10 Omni-Aliens War Travia The series is final series of Ben 10 The season was 10 but however deleting 5 more seasons. but so 5 seasons. Each month of season/arc. Category:Help Category:Series Category:Need Spellcheck